herofandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool
Hey there fans! Welcome to the best article on this wiki - I'm not really a hero in the traditional sense of the word, but my eccentric sense of humor and outrageous adventures have made me a popular actor in my own series is said - although I'm motivated by money rather than morals and I am likely to be the commission of an offense to me doing heroics. I am regarded as a morally neutral character these days than a true villain or hero. Great right!? My History Ohh boy, was I having conflicting memories of my childhood. I recalled that my father abandoned my mother dearest while she was pregnant with him and she took out her anger on him until, as an adult, he beat her instead. I recalled that my mother died when I was five and that my father, an army officer, became abusive, causing me to grow up to be a thug and criminal. When my father got his act together and tried to rein in me, one of my so-called friends shot and killed me. However, I told a writer that my father was always cracking bad jokes who abandoned me and my mother while I was young. My mother turned to humor, alcohol and home shopping networks as a coping mechanism. I believed that I ran away from home so that my mother wouldn't need to spend what little money she had left on me. Believe me, yours truly did not recognize the house, my parents or even my room when I returned there as an adult. After leaving home, I happened to have joined the U.S. Army Special Forces but despite my superior skills, I was fired for not following orders that conflicted with my moral code. After a failed suicide attempt just before my nineteenth birthday, I was invited to join a clandestine group of CIA-sponsored mercenary assassins thanks to my military record, assured that my targets would all deserve death. Little is known of my subsequent activities with this group. At one point I was active in Tangier, Morocco where he romanced a woman named Francie. When this relationship failed, I traveled throughout Asia, and was hired in Japan by a crime lord, the Boss, to infiltrate a sumo-wrestling ring owned by a rival criminal, the Oyakata. I spent 3 years as a wrestler under the Oyakata's tutelage and became romantically involved with his mentor’s daughter, Sazae. When the Boss finally ordered the Oyakata's murder, I refused to complete my mission, allegedly the first time I had ever done so, and relocated to the United States. It would almost turn into that type of man. In America, I met and fell in love with mutant teenage prostitute Vanessa Carlysle YOU WON'T WANT TO KNOW WHATS NEXT, If you know what I mean :) .with whom he shared dreams of a better life. I was subsequently hired by Middle Eastern interests to assassinate a blind British Government operative named Althea, also known as Blind Al. Upon arrival to the Zaire base where she was stationed, I killed everyone except for Al who had fled. Those who put the contract out on Al sought vengeance for his failure by targeting Vanessa, who was rescued by Zoe Culloden, an employee of the inter-dimensional firm Landau, Luckman, Lake, and LeQuare. Culloden was keeping me under surveillance, believing he was destined to play a vital part in a potential threat to the world. After I discovered that I developed 34 cancerous tumors, I broke up with my girlfriend Vanessa rather than force her to remain with a terminally ill man. Hell, I even gave up my chemo treatments, not wishing to prolong things. Weapon X Back home in my homeland.CANADA, I was offered hope in the form of Department K, a special weapons development branch of the Canadian government. Then I became a test subject in Department K’s branch of the joint U.S./Canadian superhuman enhancement project, the Weapon X Program; my cancer was temporarily arrested via the implantation of a healing factor derived from another Department K agent, the mutant adventurer Wolverine. I was active in a covert field unit alongside the near-invulnerable Sluggo and the cyborgs Kane and Slayback. Vanessa herself was later affiliated with the team after having manifested mutant shapeshifting abilities, calling herself Copycat. During one mission, I killed Slayback. Shortly thereafter, my healing factor began to destabilise, bringing my cancer back from remission and causing deformities in my flesh. As a result, I was rejected from the Weapon X Program and sent to the Hospice, allegedly a government facility where failed superhuman operatives were treated. However, unknown to the Canadian government, the Hospice’s patients served as experimental subjects for Doctor Killebrew and his sadistic assistant Ajax (known then as the Attendant), with the patients placing bets in a "deadpool" as to how long each subject would live. Killebrew subjected me to various torturous experiments for his own sick amusement. (That Sick Little Bastard...) In due course, I formed a romantic relationship with the cosmic entity Death, who regarded me as a kindred spirit. I started trying to kill myself, to join Death - even going so far as to start taunting Ajax by saying his real name (Francis) over and over, which earned me the respect of my fellow Hospice patients. Then Ajax, angered by my taunting, lobotomized Worm, the closest thing I had to a friend. At Death’s prompting, I killed Worm to put him out of his misery. However, under Killebrew's rules, any patient who killed another was to be executed; Ajax subsequently tore out my heart and left me for dead, but my thirst for vengeance was ridiculously strong that it jump started my healing factor, regenerating my heart, although not curing my scarred body. I then escaped the now-empty room and brutally attacked the guards, making my way to Ajax. I shot that jerk-face in the chest with two automatic rifles, leaving him for dead. Taking my role as Deadpool, I made an escape from the Hospice with my fellow patients. Mercenary Following his escape, I served for a time as an enforcer alongside the surgically altered criminal Hammerhead. I soon returned to his freelance mercenary activities, donning a costume in keeping with his new identity. At some point during my mercenary career, I was employed as an ruthless assassin by Wilson Fisk, aka the Kingpin of crime. I also clashed with Poolverine, at that time a spy for the Canadian government. At some point during these years, I caught up with Blind Al and kept her a prisoner in his home. That girl's attempts to escape only resulted in death for those whose help she sought, leaving her no choice but to resign herself to captivity. Some years after escaping the Hospice, I (while seeking compensation for the injuries inflicted upon him by Killebrew) returned to the Canadian government and was treated by Doctor Walter Langkowski, the bestial Sasquatch of Canada’s super-team Alpha Flight. Likewise I needed a teleportation device around this time. I soon found government work unsuited to my temperament, yet I abandoned this endeavor. Hired by the criminal genius known as The Wizard, I initially went to the wrong address and received a job impersonating the criminal Hobgoblin. When again contacted by The Wizard, I joined with fellow criminals the Taskmaster and the Constrictor (Frank Schlichting) in a short-lived version of the Frightful Four. I was hired by that scumbag, Francis Talbot to use a time machine and a gun that erased people from existence in order to alter American history so that his family could profit the most from America's various wars, eventually making Talbot a world leader. This brought me into conflict with Cable for the first time. Cable managed to erase Talbot from existence, thereby restoring history to its rightful place, though seemingly intertwining Cable and my fates. Heroes for Hire At some point during this period, I tried to join the Heroes for Hire, and accompanied them on a mission to protect a bodega from Midtown Manhattan from a mob boss. During the mission, Carmelita Camacho, the daughter of the bodega's owner, thought that they were about to die and had sex with him. Little did I know, Carmelita had been impregnated, and she raised the kid, Eleanor Camacho, alone. Powers and Abilities. Through the Weapon X facility, I got a regenerative healing factor much like Wolverine's, but faster, cooler, and better. I am also very skilled in the use of weapons, mainly firearms and swords, and usually I have many myself. How awesome is that? I also carry a teleportation device with me to get me out and sometimes-in danger! Oh yeah, and there's also the whole super strength and agility. Trivia *Some people think I'm a "copy" of the DC villain Deathstroke. True, but as I said in the Villains Wiki, it was on purpose! And Deathstroke Foreman is back, so? But yes, so what if I'm like a copy of it? Well, similar name, costume, powers, weapons, work, etc, etc ... I just read your page on Villains Wiki and watch. Oh by the way, I'm much cooler than Deathstroke too! *Some people think I look like this guy - because of the mask, but mine is better than what Spider-Dork featured! *I'm a villain. Go to my page on Villains Wiki and you will realize why I am a villain. *Also HOLY CRAP look at how many categories I'm in. I always knew I was special! hehehe.... huh? "Heroes with mental illness" ..... now I feel insulted. how true it is.-_- **What do you mean I'm an Unwanted Hero?! Hurtful! Everyone wants me, even the ladies! You guys must be really jealous that I got to bang death herself instead! Category:Anti Hero Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Teleporters Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Wealthy Category:Military Category:Immortals Category:Titular Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:Speedsters Category:In Love Category:Ninjas Category:Super Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Special Agents Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Crush Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Unwanted Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Self-Aware Category:Genius Category:Provoker Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Villain's Lover Category:Avengers Members Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Nurturer Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Good Category:Space Survivers Category:Revived Category:Mischievous Category:X-Force Members Category:Tricksters Category:Fallen Category:Secret Agents Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Legacy Category:Lethal Category:Egomaniacs Category:Egalitarian Category:Pirates Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Mature Category:Athletic Category:Casanova Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Mutated Category:Mastermind Category:Outright Category:Master Combatants Category:Famous Category:Empowered Category:Strategists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Optimists Category:Divorced Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Suicidal Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Time-Travellers Category:Byronic